The present invention relates to a novel rapeseed line designated NS6238 which is the result of years of careful breeding and selection. Since such variety is of high quality and possesses a relatively low level of erucic acid in the vegetable oil component and a relatively low level of glucosinolate content in the meal component, it can be termed “canola” in accordance with the terminology commonly used by plant scientists.
The goal of plant breeding is to combine in a single variety or hybrid various desirable traits. For field crops, these traits may include resistance to diseases and insects, tolerance to heat and drought, reducing the time to crop maturity, greater yield, and better agronomic quality. With mechanical harvesting of many crops, uniformity of plant characteristics such as germination and stand establishment, growth rate, maturity, and plant and pod height, is important.